halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How do you get over writer's block?
I am planning on writing a book, but I have a bad case or writers block (I don't know how to start the book!). I set up a blog to help me gain some ideas for weapons and vehicles in the book, but no luck getting the first page finished... - Echo 1 18:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I would usually watch a television series (LOST would be the best) to get new ideas... emotional scenes would be the best form. If that doesn't work, I would then turn up the volume and listen to some smooth music and stare at the sky/ceiling. A quick nap would help too. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) As per Subtank and CT, I would watch a television show, a movie, or even play a video game, just as long as this television show is not a soap opera. When I'm trying to come up with a new idea, I have a conversation with myself (don't call me schizo!! it runs in the family) usually these conversations are brought upon by watching an interesting tv show, such as Fringe However it may take a couple days for these subconscious ideas to surface. Watch/read fiction you like, listen to music, daydream, and take a shower. I do my best writing in the shower, and then I put it in words later. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) My way is to just make a guide on my book. But the draft changes way too often, so eventually I end up with 200 unfinished guides... - - Echoes are all you hear... 02:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) A quick nap should get it done.- Sketchist 03:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the writers block torments us all, it seems. While others attempt to refresh their minds, however, I just stare intently at the screen... for hours, sometimes. It may take a while, and the strain on your eye's will kill you slowly (trust me, I know). Still, after hours in the chair, I can be sure that my writing is of good quality. It seems as though writer's block is impossible to lose, however. As 306 had stated above, I also believe that the most important piece necessary to help you temporarily overcome this problem is inspiration and a game plan. --''Chris'' ''talk'' g:Pikapi|''blog'']] 16:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Writers block, the bane of any story... I'm currently experiencing it right now, and i'm still on Chapter 1!. I would reccomend listening to music that may tie in with your story. It doesn't even have to be Halo music if you're writing a Halo story. For Example, my Spartans are about to enter an epic battle, but I have no Idea how to start. So, off I went to Youtube, and after listening to some tracks, I immediately envisioned in my mind what would happen next. Good old Lone Wolf, Oldest and possibly the best of the Reach OST... I hope this helps! -Brodie-001